opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Warden
1. TEMPERATE AURA [ MISC ] Benefit: The storm warden can as a movement action create a bubble of relatively comfortable weather extending in a 25 foot radius from their person. This protects individuals inside the aura from extreme weather. Additionally this aura creates a barrier that provides partial shielding from smoke, poison, and harsh wind. 2. EXTENDED FORECAST [ MISC ] Benefit: The storm warden now has a complete understanding of the atmosphere in any area they are exposed to. This allows them to change the weather and use it to their advantage. As a full round action the storm warden may change the weather of their environment to anything that suits their needs. However, the change must be logical. For example, on a tropical island it wouldn’t be possible to cause a blizzard. However, a hurricane-like rain storm, heavy fog, or a heat wave would be possible. Once the forecast is made, it takes an additional 5 minutes for the weather to change accordingly. Natural disasters like earthquakes, meteors, and volcanoes are not predictable with this feat. 3. ELECTRIC SHIELD [ MISC ] Benefit: As a full round action the storm warden charges himself with electricity. This surrounds him in a magnetic field giving him a +3 dodge bonus per 6 character levels to metal weapons and causing him to float a couple inches above metal floors. This shield additionally deals +1d4 electrical damage per 5 character levels to anyone who touches him or successfully strikes him with a melee weapon. This buff lasts for one hour or until he is touched 8 times. This shield discharges in water unleashing all remaining charges into the storm warden and all targets within 10 feet. This shield can be discharged as a swift action. Special: '''When Sanyu is being wielded as a melee weapon while using electric shield he deals the electric damage as if he was touched every time he hits the target. (The wielder must be wearing insulating gloves or the complete discharge will flow into him.) '''4. CYCLONE [ DEBUFF ] Benefit: '''The storm warden may create torrents of wind and cyclones as a standard action for contextual effects. '''5. HAILSTORM [ DAMAGE ] Benefit: '''As a full round action, the storm warden creates a hailstorm at a target location. The storm doesn’t arrive until the end of the storm warden’s next turn, but the storm warden is free to perform other actions during their next turn. Anyone within 30ft of the target takes Xd6 cold damage where X is the storm warden’s character level divided by 2. Roll 1d4 to determine how long the storm lasts and 1d6 to determine how many rounds before this feat can be used again. Prestige Expansion Feats '''SANYU'S WEATHER BALL FARM [ MISC FREE ] Benefit: Sanyu maintains a field of weather balls on board the Golden Roast from which he can harvest and use a maximum 16 weather balls per day. He may carry up to 8 of these weather balls on his person. Under extreme circumstances he may choose to harvest more, but this will, consequently impair his ability to grow weather balls for some amount of time and reduce the amount he can harvest for some time. MILKY ROAD [ MISC ] Prerequisite: Storm Warden Benefit: As a full-round action the Storm Warden may make a road of sea cloud up to 250 ft long and 10 ft wide and requires one weather ball. For every 50 feet after the first the Storm Warden must take an additional turn and an additional weather ball to lay the road. This cloud may be traversed by wavers and small boats. The max upward angle wavers can traverse safely is 45 degrees. These roads can have parabolic curves and last one hour before dissipating. WHITE ROAD [ MISC ] Prerequisite: Storm Warden, Milky Road Benefit: As a full-round action the Storm Warden may make a road of island cloud up to 150 ft long and 5 ft wide and requires one weather ball. For every 25 feet after the first the Storm Warden must take an additional turn and an additional weather ball to lay the road. This cloud may be traversed like normal land. These roads can have parabolic curves and last one hour before dissipating. WEATHER WALL [ MISC ] Prerequisite: Storm Warden, Milky Road, White Road Benefit: As a standard action the Storm Warden may construct 5 ft x 10 ft wall of Iron Cloud, this requires one weather ball. This wall works as deployable cover. GUIDING WINDS [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Sniper, Storm Warden '''Benefit: '''The Storm Warden may now alter the winds creating a spiraling funnel extending from the barrel of their weapon to make their shots more favorable. The initial setup requires a standard action and 1 weather ball and lasts for the following 5 rounds. This has the effect of increasing their range by 25% of their base range. Additionally it adds a bonus to their ranged shot and damage equal to 1/3 of their total navigation roll, rounded down. Finally this bonus can only be applied against targets more than 100 ft away. '''HURRICANE [ DAMAGE ] Prerequisite: Storm Warden, Cyclone, Any Attack Skill 12+ Ranks Benefit: This feat may be activated once per day as a full round action. All attacks during the next 5 rounds are dealt in a broad cone reaching up to 25 ft away. For example, a punch could strike multiple targets in front of the Storm Warden up to 25ft away. Long range attacks, such as with a rifle, lose much of their range but attack in a cone using this feat. This feat does not discriminate between friend and foe. Each target has the opportunity to roll their defense normally. Category:Prestige Careers Category:Feats